


Weapons of Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Group Marriage, Group Sex, Harems, Multi, Science Fiction, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: It was a nice normal day until an alien invasion happened. This invasion will change the lives of five people: Chloe Bennet, April Jeanette Mendez or AJ Lee, Hayden Panettiere, Ichimichi Mao, and David Lee Baxtor. As well as the entire universe they live in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t speak Japanese but I did want Ichimichi Mao to speak a few lines in Japanese so I used Google Translate to help me. Sorry if I got something wrong.

Hello, my name is David Lee Baxtor. And I am no one special. I never was and I never will be. The only thing special about me is the fact that I have the biggest crushes on not one, not two hell not even three women. But four of the most beautiful women I have ever seen: Hayden Panettiere, Chloe Bennet, April Jeanette Mendez or just AJ and Ichimichi Mao. These four women have gotten me through some tough times even if they don’t know it. That’s what made watching what was happening all the more hard.

Because at the moment for reasons no one quite understood an alien armada had attacked the Earth. And again for reasons no one quite understood they took four women hostage. And those women are my dream girls. What looked like the leader of the aliens was standing on a stage hovering over Central Park in New York City.

He was carrying a sword; the handle was actually set into the blade itself. So that the blade continued down the entire length of the sword. “One of you is the next Wielder. And I will kill you before they choose which one that is,” he said holding up his sword and thrust it at Mao.

“ _NOOOO!!!!!”_ I yelled and closed my eyes not being able to watch as he killed her. Then I felt the sword go into my own gut for some reason. I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of the alien that was holding the sword. I was standing on that stage hovering over New York City. I didn’t know how I had gotten there I was a thousand miles away watching all of this on television just moments before.

But now I was standing on this floating stage in an incredible amount of pain from the sword still in my gut; he had let it go with the shock of me just appearing out of nowhere. “I have several questions right now...but the most important question of all is: _**Are you four alright?**_ ” I grunted out looking over my shoulder at the four of them.

They looked at me. I don’t know what they must be thinking. A man just appeared before them taking a sword that was meant for one of them. “Please tell me he didn’t hurt you?” I asked looking at them. “Watashitachiha daijōbu,” Mao said in Japanese clearly nervous. “What?” I asked. “W-We’re fine,” Mao said again in English. But she couldn’t take her eyes off the sword that had stopped just a matter of inches from her. “Now...how the hell did I get here?” I asked turning towards the alien. “You? Kill him!” he commanded to some of his soldiers that were also on the stage.

“Okay, you probably shouldn’t have told them that,” I said pulling out the sword in my gut with some effort. I didn’t know how I knew what I was about to do but all I knew is that I was about to do it. But I didn’t have time to think it all through because I knew that if I didn’t do something they were going to kill the women that were behind me and I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do everything I could to stop it.

So as they started to charge me I sliced through the first guy as easily, as if he was made from paper. Another fired a plasma blaster at me and I sliced through it and it hit the two guards that were keeping the girls where they were. They started to scurry for some cover as I sliced through two at once. There was only a few of them left and I started to run at them taking off a couple of the guys’ heads as I ran. Then I jumped into the air and started to spin around slashing at anyone that came near me. I landed and all of the remaining soldiers were standing there behind me as still as statues. Then one after another gushed with blood and fell over dead.

“How did I know how to do that?” I asked shocked by the scene behind me. “This can’t be. Not you. They showed me them.” he said looking at me. He grabbed another sword that he had strapped to his back. It was a scissor bladed sword. So that when he squeezed the trigger they opened and when he released it they would close. “Why would they choose you?” he swung the sword and I parried it. But he triggered the scissors and it came up towards my face. I did the only thing that I could think and bit down in it as it came towards my face.

That’s when it happened. I found myself in a room of all light. The two swords were hanging in midair. I didn’t see them or know that they were there but the girls were there too. “David Lee Baxtor, we are your blades.” the two blades spoke in a metallic clang of a voice. “How can a pair of blades be talking to me?” I asked. “We were forged on another planet. And the material that was used in our creation was made up of the building blocks of life.” they clanged.

“And why are you talking to me?” I asked. “During the forging process, we evolved to learn from our wielder. Over the centuries we began to learn the abilities and fighting styles of those who wielded us. And now we choose who we allow to wield us. And we have chosen you.” they clanged. “Why me?” I asked. “We have found that for better or worse the best wielders are those who have great potential but have no way to use it. And that is you.” they clanged.

“And why did he target those women? Why didn’t he come after me?” I asked. “He killed the last wielder and when he did he took us and tried to make use work for him. But we refused. At the same time, we were searching for a new wielder. And when we found you, we found that your thoughts were dominated by those women. And why,” they clanged.

“My life sucks. And they have been there to help me get through the day sometimes. Like when my father got sick with dementia/Alzheimer’s. Just watching Heroes helped get me through that, and Hayden Panettiere was the reason why I gave that show a chance in the first place.

“Or when my mom was first hospitalized just pretending to talk to Chloe Bennet about Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or anything really, helped more then she’ll ever know. And when we found out my mom was going to...” I started but had to take a deep breath before I could continue. “Was going to die, watching AJ Mendez’s or ‘AJ Lee’s’ matches helped me get through that.

“And finally when my world had collapsed my Mom was dead, my Dad was dead and had no one to turn to. Watching the _MCU_ and _Super Sentai_ helped. And when I found Ichimichi Mao...it helped a lot. In fact when I’m having a bad day I watch one of her videos where she is singing on Facebook or YouTube and my day is a little brighter because of it. Though I love them all very much all I want is there happiness. So why did you show him them, why would you put them in danger like that?” I demanded in tears.

“We didn’t mean to. We saw them and that you only wanted their happiness even if you would never meet them. We started to come up with ways that we could help you at the very least meet them. And we mistakenly showed them to him. We were about to teleport to your side when we realized what we had done. We had to stay with him and make sure that he didn’t hurt them for you. And now that you are touching both of us we can truly share our powers with you. And you can teach us new tricks.” they clanged. “I don’t think I could teach you anything,” I said to them. “You already have taught us one new trick,” they said.

And now we were back in normal space. But both swords were glowing brightly. There was a flash and the alien screamed as he had to let go of the sword because they were getting too hot for him to hold on to, for him anyway. And when everyone could see again I was standing tall. The two swords had merged into one. The new sword looked nothing like either sword. It looked like I had stuck the handle of a sword into the ground and pulled up a sword made up of the Earth that I held plunged the hilt into. But I knew it wasn’t going to be for long. So I activated one of the swords powers that were already there.

The sword started to grow armor around me. I could feel that it amplified my strength and speed. So I took off running, as it turned out I could run at 500 mph. And sliced through the alien tyrant four times. Once for each woman that he had taken hostage. He fell to pieces as I turned my attention to his spaceship that was hovering overhead. I pointed the sword up at it and fired a freeze ray at the ship hitting it in several spots.

As it started to fall I held up my sword and a diamond rose up from Central Park after it passed the stage it grew into a wine glass like shape. Encompassing the entire ship as it blew up shielding everyone from the explosion. I withdrew the armor as the swords split into two again. I turned to look at the girls holding my swords. I wondered what I was going to tell them. I knew I had to tell them the truth. All I could hope is that they wouldn’t hate me for what happened today.

* * *

Six months later. “I can’t believe it’s been six months,” Chloe said walking hurriedly around her bedroom to find something with a smile on her face. She was getting ready for a red carpet premiere of the new _MCU_ movie. “I know what you mean, life sure has changed. Could you zip my dress up sweetie?” Hayden said walking into the bedroom they both shared wearing a dress that’s colors matched Chloe’s perfectly. “Sure,” Chloe said going up to her smiling at the woman that she had fallen in love with six months before.

“Are you saying that you would want things back the way they were?” AJ asked as she entered _**THERE**_ bedroom too smiling at her lovers. She too was wearing a dress that matched Chloe’s color scheme. “Never,” Chloe said as she blew her a kiss as their forth lover came walking into the bedroom.

“Watashi no kutsu o mita koto ga arimasu ka?” Mao said looking all around the bedroom floor for something. She, like the others, was wearing something similar to everyone else’s. “English Mao,” Chloe said with a smile looking at her Japanese born lover. “Where are my shoes?” Mao asked this time in English. “Over there sexy,” AJ said giving her a kiss on the cheek which caused Mao to smile lovingly at AJ. “We need to head out,” Hayden said putting a necklace on. “But-” Chloe said thinking about the one thing that everyone else was thinking about. “We both know we should just get going,” Hayden said with a knowing smile and gave her lover a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

“Hello, ladies. But where is he?” Clark Greg asked looking around them to find someone else. He was someone who worked with Chloe on her hit TV show _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ and he was a really good friend of hers too. “Whoever do you mean?” she asked with a knowing smile. “I believe he is asking about me?” I said walking up to all of them. “Hi, baby,” Chloe said as she and the others gave me a kiss. The five of us have been dating since that fateful day.

When I told them why they were attacked, they told me about being there when I talked to my swords. So I told them how much they meant to me and that they would probably never see me again. They told me that they wanted to go out on one date to thank me for saving their lives. “One became two. Two became three. And three became a lifetime.” I explained to him.

“Watashi wa itsumo anata ga sono-wa no akachan ni itta hōhō o aishite kimashita,” Mao said looking in my eyes. “Mao, I love you...but you need to remember that none of us speak Japanese. So we have to say it,” I said with a smile. “English Mao.” all the girls and I said in unison with matching smiles. “Oh, I remembered just fine that time. But I love saying: I’ve always loved the way you told that story baby. In every language.” she said with a smile and kissed me again.

“I still can’t believe that our Chloe Bennet is dating an intergalactic superhero. It’s like something from our show,” he said. “Except it’s not safe for kids or work.” Chloe joked holding onto my arm. “I’ve been a bad influence on you haven’t I?” I joked. She looked up at me grinning from ear to ear. “Oh yeah,” she said with a mischievous smile and we all laughed looking at her with memories of her that we couldn’t talk about in public.

What he was talking about is that ever since that day six months ago I have been using my swords and their powers to help everyone that I could. Flash floods. Earthquakes. Natural disasters of any kind. And the nearest planets started to come and request my assistance too. “After years of feeling like I was useless, it’s just good to feel like I’m making a difference,” I said to him.

“Useless?” he asked. “Well yeah. That’s why they chose me. I was the only one in this sector of the universe that had the most unused potential. And as they say for better or worse they make the best wielders.” I said. “Every time you talk about your swords you keep saying ‘they’?” he asked. “He’s already said it time and time again. Those swords are sentient. They chose him and then told him why they chose him.” Mao said.

“Hey, she didn’t speak in Japanese. Progress!” AJ joked and everyone started to laugh. Even Mao started to laugh at that. But there was something that I wanted to tell her. “Mao. Anata ga nihongo o hanasu toki, watashi wa sore ga daisukidesu.” I said giving her a kiss. “What did you just say?” Mao joked and everyone laughed at that. “I did say: _I love it when you speak Japanese._ Right?” I asked a little nervous. “Hai, watashi no ai,” Mao said giving me a kiss. “That was a yes right. It took me all week to learn that.” I said. They smiled up at me and they all said the same thing. “I love you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t stop any of you” Hayden moaned as we made love to her. It was her birthday so all of us decided to give her the best orgasm she could have ever asked for. I was behind her making love to her ass, Chloe was laying down on her stomach with her naked ass in full view for Hayden to enjoy as she ate Hayden out like that was her only purpose in life and both Mao and AJ were suckling each of Hayden’s nipples while Hayden groped their bodies. Her hands exploring every inch of their bodies that she could reach. Hayden was in heaven and so were the rest of us.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum.” Hayden moaned after a few more minutes of all this. “Cum for us baby. Cum for us.” I grunted out as all of us intensified our efforts to make this angle cum for us. She started to moan louder and louder as her orgasm approached. “OOHHHHHHHHHH GOD I'MMMMM CUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMINNNGGGG!!!!!” Hayden screamed out as she came on Chloe’s tongue which caused Chloe to smile happily as she lapped up Hayden’s juices. The sensation of her coming caused her asshole to contract which milked me for every last drop of cum that I had at the moment with a smile.

“That...was...amazing.” Hayden panted out after a few seconds with a look of beyond contentment. You could tell that she just had the greatest orgasm of her life and it was thanks to her soulmates, her lovers, and the loves of her life. With every passing day, she realized that she had never been in love before the way that she was right now. She tried to move but she couldn’t find the strength.

“Rest now lover,” Chloe said smiling up at her lover with remnants of Hayden’s juices on her cheeks. “Yes baby just get some rest we have a big week ahead, and it all starts tomorrow,” I said kissing her neck. “But these women deserve a proper thank you,” Hayden said looking at Mao, AJ, and Chloe with a smile. She was trying to be seductive but she was too weak to pull it off right now. “David can handle that baby. Rest.” AJ said kissing her shoulder blade happily. “Hai watashi no ai, kyūsoku,” Mao said kissing the palm of Hayden’s hand. “English Mao,” Hayden said weakly as she passed out in my arms. “Yes my love, rest,” Mao repeated with a smile looking at the woman that had passed out in my arms.

* * *

Hayden woke up groggy a few hours later and she was aware of two things she had the best orgasm that any woman could ever ask for and she wanted to thank her soulmates for that experience. But the other thing that she realized was that she was all alone in the bed that was still sticky from the exploits from last night. “Morning beautiful,” I said seeing that she was awake. “Baby,” Hayden said getting up and coming over to me giving me a big smile and kiss. “Where are those beautiful angles of ours?” she asked with a seductive smile. Clearly, she wanted to “thank” them for last night. But now I had also made the thank you list going by the look in her eyes.

“Our guests started to arrive about an hour ago. So they are with them making sure that they know what we are going to have to do once we get started.” I said to her. She was torn she was a little disappointed that she couldn’t “thank us”, but she was also looking forward to this week’s activities. “I’ll get dressed,” she said with a smile. “First you might want to take a shower, you smell like really great sex,” I said to her with a smile. “Damn straight lover,” she said with a matching smile giving me another kiss.

* * *

“I didn’t know that you had invited some of the cast of _Gokaiger_ ,” I said to Mao with a smile. All of us were standing in a somewhat large crowd of people from all over the world as we all talked to them happily laughing at what some of them were saying but mostly greeting them and thanking them for coming. “I figured that it would be perfect considering,” Mao said with a smile looking at me. “She keeps saying that with the same smile. What does she mean by that?” Koike Yui asked with a confused smile. She had played _Ahim de Famille_ or _Gokai Pink_ in _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_. I smiled at her look of confusion.

“It’s simple really,” I said with a smile. “It’s not widely known but the reason that that alien armada took all four of them hostage was because of me,” I said kissing her cheek. “When the previous Wielder was killed the weapons searched out for a new Wielder. And when they found him, his mind was dominated by the four women that have helped him get through the toughest times in his life. And they showed us to the alien holding them when they found David.” Mao said looking at her friends.

“It was widely known that the reason that they came here was to kill me. But he thought that one of the four of them was the next Wielder. So he gathered them together to kill them before they could get their hands on the swords. And that’s why I was teleported to them right when they were about to be used to kill them. The swords knew that was the only time that I could get my hands on both of them while making sure that all four of them was safe.” I said looking at the both of them.

“And the only reason he had heard of the name of _Ichimichi Mao_ was that he is a huge _Super Sentai_ fan. And his favorite season is _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_. SO if it wasn’t for me playing _Luka Millfy_ we would never have met.” Mao said smiling up at me which caused me to kiss her on the cheek again.

“Most people remember that day with fear but you five must-” Ozawa Ryota who played _Captain Marvelous_ or _Gokai Red_ said. “Look back at that day with a mixture of fear, anger...and love. Because if it wasn’t for that megalomaniacal maniac we wouldn’t be together today.” Mao said to everyone looking up at me with a smile. “I’m shocked,” Chloe said with a smile as her and some of her cast mates came up to us.

“Shocked about what?” Yui asked. “That I have been speaking English all this time,” Mao said with a smile looking at Chloe with a loving smile. “Kore wa watashi no ai ga yoi?” Mao asked with a smile. “Why did she ask them if that was better?” Ryota asked. “Much and thank you for the translation,” Hayden said as she and AJ came up to the three of us. “I’m waiting,” Mao said with a loving smile looking at the four of us. “English Mao.” we all said and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

Her _Gokaiger_ cast mates had a look of confusion on their faces and so did some of Chloe’s castmates. “When we first started to date and even now sometimes I would always forget that they don’t speak Japanese and would talk to each of them in my native tongue. And they would respond ‘English Mao’.” Mao said smiling at the four of us. “I’ve come to love it when they say it,” Mao said looking at her friends. “I think it’s sweet.” Yui said with a smile.

Just at that moment, a sound came from overhead. It was a spaceship. By the look of it, it was from the Amalgamation Union. “I think our ride is here. **EVERYONE FOLLOW US!** ” I said and lead all of our guests to the landing site with several luggage carts following behind us with their bags. The ship opened and some people came out. “There human.” Elizabeth Henstridge said. She plays _Jemma Simmons_ on _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ with Chloe. And she was looking at the people that had come out if the ship astounded by what she was seeing.

“Yup. Earth isn’t the only place where humans live.” Chloe said with a smile. “And most planets that have humans are identical to the ones here on Earth except for a handful. Like the Snoyalians. It takes two years to carry a baby to term for them.” I said. “A two-yearlong pregnancy?” Clark Gregg asked amazed. “Yes, and that’s why they invented the Gestational Accelerator. It’s a device that won’t hurt the baby but will shorten the pregnancy by about a year.” I said as two of them approached us.

“Wielder we aze yomaz esqozts. Please evezyome om tre srip.” one said to everyone. “Yoma bo cmow trat mo ome reze umat ne speacs Teash, zigrt?” I asked with a smile. “Will trey ue meebimg sone Tempest tzamslatozs?” the other asked. “Yes, umat omly omqe we lamb om Agreaclite,” I said. And the two of them lead us onto the ship. The girls were used to this, but everyone else was staring at me.

“What?” I asked with a smile. “You can’t speak Japanese, but you can speak-” Ryota begun to say. “Over ten thousand alien languages. Yes, it’s simply that no other Wielder has come to the Earth. But they have been to other planets. And the swords allow me to access the collective knowledge of all Wielders. Such as alien languages, alien societies, history of various worlds and everything in between.” I said as the ship started to take off after we and all our luggage had gotten on.

“The language that I was speaking just now is called Teash. It is the language of the Amalgamation Union. The Amalgamation Union was formed over ten thousand years ago by one of my predecessors.” I said. “A Wielder?” Ming-Na Wen or _Agent May_ from _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ asked. “Yes. It’s kind of ironic really. When he was chosen by the swords it was because his father, who was an Emperor, took every decision out of his sons' hands and thus had the most unused potential in that sector of the universe at the time.

“Once he got the swords he decided to do everything in his power to help as many people that he could. He denounced the throne saying that he would never lead an empire like his father.” I said. “But you just said that he founded the ‘Amalgamation Union’?” Clark asked. “That’s what makes it ironic,” Chloe said smiling. “She’s right. When he denounced the throne his father was so upset that he attacked several other worlds. His son went to each world and helped them reestablish themselves. In the end, he led them in a war against his father. And when all was said and done the Amalgamation Union was formed.

“He still didn’t want to be the Unions leader. He felt that that would be like them trading one Emperor for another. And that’s when the Grand Chancellor comes in. He leads the Union from whatever home planet he was born on, which is why we are going to Agreaclite. The current Chancellor’s homeworld. But to this day the Grand Chancellor will look to the Wielder as his leader.” I said looking at everyone.

“Is that why we are going to their world for the ceremony, this world is the only world to allow it?” Yui asked. “Oh no. There was a...what the hell is that?” I asked looking out the window. I went up to the window and because it wasn’t a window at all but a view screen seeing what was going on outside, so I enhanced the image of what I couldn’t quite make out. And there was an asteroid about the size of Texas and it was heading right for the Earth. I went to the comlink. “Stop tre srip,” I said and called out the swords as the ship came to a halt.

“Be right back everyone,” I said as I made the armor appear again as I teleported off the ship. “I am so glad David taught me how to use technology like this,” Chloe said as she went up to the window/viewscreen and zoomed in on me as I destroyed it into a fine powder with ease. Then I disappeared again.

“Where’d he go?” Yui asked. “Where’d who go?” I joked having teleported back onto the ship. “Some idiot that can teleport, teleported off of the ship destroyed an asteroid. Then teleported someplace else.” Mao joked. “I have no idea who that could be. But I’ll try and help you find him.” I joked some smiled others looked surprised that Mao, Chloe, Hayden, and AJ were so calm. I went to the comlink. “Ocay stazt novimg agaim,” I said into the com.

“Why are you four so calm? The Earth was nearly hit by an asteroid.” Brett Dalton or _Grant Ward_ from _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ asked. “Because that wasn’t even the first asteroid we’ve seen him destroy this month,” Chloe said looking at him with a smile. “It’s true. When that alien armada came to Earth they plowed through the asteroid belt to get there. And they decayed the orbit a little bit.” Mao said. “In the beginning every few days an asteroid would be heading for Earth or Mars and he would go out and destroy them. Now it only happens once and while.” AJ said to everyone with a smile.

* * *

“Okay, the girls will be standing next to me. Two on each side, everyone else please follow behind us.” I said to everyone. “Most of us have been on red carpets before. So I think we’re good.” Brett said to me. “Trust me, what you are about to see is nothing like anything that you have seen before,” Chloe said to him with a smile. At this point, they opened the doors to the outside. There was a burst of noise like a bomb had went off. Then Hayden, Chloe, Mao, AJ and I left the ship, shortly followed by everyone else.

It was like everyone in the entire city if not everyone in the surrounding cities too was all there. Screaming, cheering and there were holographic signs being held by some. They said things of encouragement, words of welcome and a few were being held up by women or groups of women with their contact information and what they would do to me if I would call them. One group that was holding up such signs tried to remove there tops to incentivize me to call the number but was stopped by security. There was so much going on it was hard to take it all in at once.

I looked around at everyone behind us and smiled at their faces. They had never seen anything like this. The closest they had all come to see this was when there was a royal wedding that they watched on television. But somehow this put that to shame. The girls and I were getting used to this by now. It happened every time that we left the Earth for any reason. In fact, those girls holding up those sign only just started to show up about a month and a half ago. When they realized that I was dating _**FOUR**_ women and they hoped that they could be number five.

There was a hovercraft waiting for us a few yards away. The luggage was being loaded on to the hovercraft now while we were standing there looking around and waving at everyone as they went wild. Once the luggage had been put on board of the hovercraft we made our way over and I noticed the Grand Chancellor waiting for us just outside the ramp for the passengers to get on board. We went up to him I shuck his hand we both knew that we couldn’t hear what the other was going to say so we didn’t bother to speak. I motioned for our guests to get on board the hovercraft while the girls and I stopped to look at the crowd again. We each held up our hands and waved. The crowd went nuts taking image grabs of us before we got onto the hovercraft with everyone else.

“It is am innemse pleasmaze to neet yoma siz.” the Grand Chancellor said to me with a bow and a smile. “Tre pleasmaze is all nime. Yoma aze nacimg omaz gzeatest bzeans qone tzmae.” I said smiling at the man. “Yoma aze tre Wielder, amytrimg trat we qam bo to relp yoma is tre least we qam bo. Follow ne. Or uefoze I fozget reze aze tre Tempest tzamslatozs yoma rave zechmaesteb.” he said giving me a case. I thanked the man and we followed him to a viewing area.

“Okay everyone these are Tempest translators,” I said taking one and scanning Hayden’s throat and handing one to her. I did the same for everyone. “Put them in your ears and everything they say will instantly be translated into your native tongues,” I said. “Why don’t you bring this technology to Earth?” Ryota asked me as he put his in his ear. “Simple this is class five tech, Earth is only a class three planet. And it’s punishable by imprisonment in a solar storm prison for no less than five Earth years. Even if I, the Wielder, did it. The reason being that some technology Earth isn’t ready for.” I said to everyone.

“It is a pleasure meeting these wonderful women too.” the Grand Chancellor said but this time everyone was wearing a Tempest translator heard English or Japanese. “Thank you the pleasure is all our,” Hayden said. “We have a full schedule leading up to the big event showing all of your guests the sights of Agreaclite,” he said after a few minutes.

“Why did he wait so long to respond?” Clark whispered to me. “The Tempest translators only work one way. When I scanned each of your throats I uploaded both English and Japanese languages to their servers. And it can take up to three to four minutes for his Tempest translator to download both languages.” I said to him.

* * *

The week was spent seeing all the sights of Agreaclite. But the girls and I were all looking forward to what was going to happen at the end of the week. The morning of the ceremony I was so nervous I could barely get myself dressed. I couldn’t wait to see them I think I have been waiting all my life for this one moment. I couldn’t imagine what the girls were thinking. But finally, the time came I went out there and waited for them. And when I saw them in their dresses that they had picked out I knew that I was about to marry the four most beautiful women in the entire universe.

Later at the reception. “I’m glad I came to your wedding this planet was amazing.” Clark said to me as I watched my wives dance with their fathers. “Yeah. I picked it out because it was one of the only planets that had the broadcasting capabilities that we needed while still being aesthetically beautiful. The girls deserve the best.” I said smiling at them as they danced with their fathers. “I thought we came here because this was the only planet that would allow you five to get married,” he said.

“Oh no. We had to come here because it is customary for the Wielder’s wedding to be broadcasted across the universe. And for the first time that included the Earth. The five of us were able to get married because about four hundred years ago there was a study done about the human race spread across the universe that showed that for every eight babies born six will be girls. Which put an end to the universal hatred for polygamy. And because I fall under intergalactic law because of me being the Wielder and the fact that most governments know that I have been saving the Earth from those asteroids they are going to recognize the five of us as legally married.” I explained.

“Does this mean that you can get married to other women too?” Mao’s father asked me as the girls came up to us. “Well yes, I can still marry more women if I want. But right now I can’t see myself ever being in love with any woman the way that I am with these four.” I said as the four of them came up to stand by my side. “But we do have rules that we are going to follow if we ever need them,” Mao said to everyone.

“#1. David is the only man that we will ever make love to.” Chloe said. “#2. That we won’t just rush into a relationship.” Mao said. “#3. All women that any of us are attracted to will have to pass the test with all of us.” Hayden said. “And #4. That no matter what happens or how many women we may start dating or get married to we will never stop loving each other.” AJ said. “But I don’t think we will need them,” I said. “Hey, you never know.” Clark said with a smile.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple months since the wedding. We had settled into wedded bliss easily and happily. The girls were four of the busiest women in their professions now. Chloe had been added to several _MCU_ movies to capitalize on her popularity. Hayden was being sought after by almost every major studio to be apart of their movies and TV shows. AJ who still had fans that wanted her to be in the ring again was being contacted by every wrestling promotion all over the world. And Mao was starting to get contacted by studios outside of Japan to see if she could do something for them.

All of them were considering what they should do. But none more than Mao. She never dreamed that she could do things outside of Japan. But she also felt like she should stay with Toei for whatever they wanted her to do. At first, I thought it was because she didn’t want to disappoint me. But then she told me why she wanted to keep working for them. I was the love of her life. She had never felt this way about anyone before and if she had turned down that offer to be apart of _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ she might not have ever met me. So she wanted to work for her _**Cupid**_.

Which is what she was doing right now. She had taken a role in a _Super Sentai_ movie that was going to gather several female members of different teams to fight an enemy. I wished that I could have been there for her while she was filming but there was a solar storm gunning down on a planet. They hoped that having the Wielder there it would cut down on the violence as they evacuated the planet. But here at the press event, I could be here for her for this.

I smiled as I looked at the team that was going to be in the movie. The team was going to be formed and lead by Mao’s character _Luka Millfy_. And then there was _Hurricaneger’s Hurricane Blue Nono Nanami_ played by Nagasawa Nao. _Kyuranger’s Chameleon Green Hammie_ played by Okubo Sakurako. _Lupinranger VS Patranger’s Patren Sangou Myoujin Tsukasa_ and _Lupin Yellow Hayami Umika_ played by Okuyama Kazusa and Kudo Haruka. _Ninninger’s Shiro Ninger Igasaki Fuuka_ played by Yano Yuuka. The second _Kyoryu Cyan Fukui Yuko_ played by Kinoshita Ayumi from _Kyoryuger_. And finally _Go-Onger’s Go-On Silver Sutou Miu_ played by Sugimoto Yumi.

I learned from Mao that there were even more former female cast members who wanted to be apart of this. She wasn’t sure if it was because it was the first all-female _Super Sentai_ project. Or because many of them were single and wanted to meet the hero of the universe. I didn’t mind it so much. Some of the girls were beautiful. But I never think about other women now that I have married the girls. But it was nice to have such cute “fans”.

After it was over I could tell which ones were after me and which ones were here for the project. I tried to avoid the girls that were just after me while spending as much time with my wife as possible. “Kon'nichiwa,” Yano Yuuka said coming up to the two of us. “Kon'nichiwa.” both Mao and I said. “Anata wa nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu. Watashi wa anata ga dekinai to kiita,” she said with a smile. I turned to Mao with pleading eyes saying quite clearly: help.

“Kare wa dekinai. Shikashi, kare wa ikutsu ka no nihongo no tango ya furēzu o shitte imasu.” Mao said smiling. I bowed my head. “Gomen'nasai,” I said with a smile. “No need to be sorry,” she said with a smile. “You can speak English?” Mao asked with a smile. “Yes. I actually spent one summer at a summer camp in the United States.” Yuuka said with a smile. “I never had the chance to go to a summer camp,” I said with a smile. “Why not sweetie?” Mao asked me with a smile. “My father worked as a caretaker of a cemetery. I spent my summers helping him up there.” I said with a smile.

“You mean you actually buried people?” Yuuka asked looked shocked to find that out. “It’s not that weird. It actually gets pretty boring after a while.” I said truthfully. “So what brings you over here?” Mao asked thinking that she already knew the answer. “I wanted to thank David and you,” she said looking at the both of us. “The both of us?” I asked looking at her wondering what she was getting at. Mao had already told me that she had thought that she had only done this project to meet me. So why was she thanking Mao too? And that was something that Mao wanted to know too.

“Look I know that I must have given you the wrong idea with all the questions Mao-san. I was just so nervous about this. I grew up watching _Super Sentai_ and when I heard that they were going to do an all-female _Super Sentai_ project I just had to be a part of it. And when I get nervous I ask questions. And there are still so many questions about the five of you that the world doesn’t really understand so I asked about your husband. Your relationship. How much have you seen in space? Anything that could get my mind off the nerves that I was having. So I want to thank you for putting up with me during the filming. And I want to thank you for protecting everyone on and off the planet.” she said bowing her head.

“You didn’t have to do that,” I said to her. “Do what?” she asked looking at me. “Thank me. My mom taught me a long time ago that for something to be a true act of kindness you expect nothing in return. And when I save this or any other planet that is what it is an act of kindness. So I don’t expect anything in return for my work.” I said to her. “You are a truly nice man,” she said with a smile. “Thank you,” I said with a smile. Mao wrapped her arms around me as Yuuka left to go mingle with the others.

* * *

“It’s been too long since it was just the two of us.” I moaned into her mouth as we kissed as we entered the bedroom in our apartment that we rent in Tokyo for her to stay in when she has to do business in Japan. “I love the other girls too. But I want to give each of you what you need.” I said as she pushed me away and tore her blouse off revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Shut up and make me cum,” Mao said with a sex filled growl as she tackled me into bed.

I kissed her as we fumbled with unbuckling mine and her pants. When we did I pushed my pants and underwear down as she did the same with hers. I rolled us so that I was on top with my erection playful teasing her sex with the tip. “I love you,” I said as I thrust into her. She took in a sharp breath when I did that. But after a second she started to sigh happily. “You better,” she said with a slight moan as we made love to each other. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I repeatedly rammed into her. Before long she was moaning and groaning in extasy as I made love to her. She smiled as she rolled me onto my back and started to ride me as our mutual orgasm approached. We came calling each others name and when we finished letting our orgasmic wave crash through our bodies she slide off me and laid at my side.

“Now that you’ve gotten that out of your system you can go back to your new favorite dream girl,” Mao said with a smile. “I will never get making love to my beautiful wife out of my system,” I said with a smile. “But do you deny that you haven’t been able to get _**HER**_ out of your head all night unless I helped?” she asked with a seductive smile. I smiled at my wife. “Why are you so happy about that?” I asked her.

“Two reasons,” she said with a smile. “First and foremost I never liked how shy you get sometimes. It’s like you revert back to the man that you were before I met you. And tonight you for the first time in a while you let go and had fun. And the fact that you met someone that can make you smile is a good thing.” she said with a smile and a kiss. I loved this woman I still don’t know what I could have done to deserve her. But I would do it all over again just to make sure that she and they would be with me for the rest of eternity. “And two?” I asked her holding her hand. “My cupid struck again,” she said with a smile.

“What do you think I should do about Yuuka?” I asked her seriously. “I think that you should ask her out on a date,” she said with a smile. “But what about the other girls?” I asked her thinking about the rules that we set forth before we had gotten married. “I’ll talk to them about this. But for now, I want you to get dressed go and find her and ask her to go to the movies.” Mao said with a look that said if you don’t do it I hit you.

“Two things,” I said with a smile looking at my wife lovingly. “What’s that my love?” she asked with a smile. “One, how am I supposed to know what is going on in the movie when it’s in Japanese?” I asked her with a smile. “That’s your problem, not mine,” she said smiling at me lovingly. I smiled at her. “And two can’t I stay here for a little while longer?” I asked her cuddling up to her and kissing her neck. “Since you asked so nicely,” she said with a smile as she pushed me back on my back as we started making love again.

* * *

“Kon'nichiwa,” I said with a smile coming up to Yuuka as she finished doing some promotional work done for one of her other projects. “Oh hello," she said with a smile seeing that it was me. “What are you doing here?” she asked looking at me. She looked both happy to see me but confused to why I was there.

“Well I was talking to my wife last night about something and I wanted to come and talk to you about it,” I said with a smile. “Why?” she asked. “Because it was about you. Do you mind if we walk?” I asked her. “No not at all,” she said looking at me as we started walking. I took a deep breath as we walked. “What could you possibly have talked about involving me?” she asked as we walked.

“Well as you know I can still marry more women,” I said with a smile. “Yes, that was why some of the girls signed on to do that _Super Sentai_ movie. But I didn’t I thought I was clear about that,” she said thinking that was what this was about. “I know. It was the way that you told us that made us both believe you. But afterward, there was something that I couldn’t get out of my mind.” I said to her a little nervous. “What was that?” she asked confused by everything.

“You,” I said with a smile. “Excuse me?” she asked. “When you very formally thanked me for what I do it made me smile. I don’t why but I was happy that you said that. And I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” I said with a smile. She looked at me with a smile. She looked both happy that she had made me happy but also confused about where this conversation was going. “My wife and I talked about this and she convinced me to ask you out,” I said to her.

“On a date?” she asked with a smile. “Well yeah. But if you don’t want to you shouldn’t feel like you have to say yes.” I said looking at her. “Don’t worry I’m not saying yes because I think I owe you for anything,” she said with a smile. _Well, it was a thought._ I thought to myself. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek. “I’m saying yes because I’ve always wanted to go out on a date with a hero,” she said with a smile. “I can work with that,” I said with a smile.

She smiled up at me. “So what did you have in mind?” she asked curious about what I could have come up with because I don’t speak more than a few words of Japanese. “Well, my wife said I should take you to the movies. But as we both know I don’t speak Japanese so that was a bust.” I said with a smile. Yuuka looked at me. “Mao keeps forgetting that we don’t speak Japanese. And we all love it that way.” I said with a smile and explained our little inside joke. “I think it’s kind of sweet,” she said with a smile.

“So I was thinking we grab some dinner someplace that you would never forget,” I said with a smile coming to a stop in a parking lot. “What are you talking about?” she asked with a smile. I nodded to what was parked in front of us. “Oh my god,” she said in amazement. Because parked in the parking lot was a spaceship. “We are going to have dinner in space?” she asked amazed. “I figured if I am going to go out on a date with someone after getting married...I should completely ruin it for the next guy who even attempts to ask her out if it doesn’t work out.” I joked. “Mission accomplished,” Yuuka said with a smile as the door to the ship opened and we got on board for our first date in space.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you doing my love?” Chloe asked with a smile as I walked into the room. “I’m fine a guess,” I said as I packed for my trip to another galaxy. There was a civil war happening on another planet. The planet happened to be a planet that housed homeless species whose planets had been destroyed already. So the intergalactic governments asked me to step in. I was to either broker a truce between the two parties or evacuate the other species if that proved impossible.

“I know that you really wanted one of us to go with you this time,” she said with a smile as she gave me a hug from behind. While the two parties were at war, they had called a temporary truce for my visit there, so the girls could stay on a ship in orbit if they wanted to come. I hoped that I could take at least one of them with me but they each had to turn me down. “I know that you have your jobs but I just wish that we could spend more time together,” I said looking at her over my shoulder. She smiled at me as I packed. “It’s the life you have decided to lead my love,” she said looking at me.

With everything that we had to do in our jobs, we spent very little time together some weeks. So when we could spend any time together we spent every second that we could. Like when I went with Mao to her promotional work with the _Super Sentai_ movie. “That’s true but I don’t have to like it,” I said with a smile as I finished packing. “True now come here and give mama some sugar,” Chloe said with a smile pulling me into a hug and kissed me. I smiled at her as we broke the kiss. “I love you,” I said with a smile. “You better,” she said with a smile.

“When’s your flight?” I asked her because she had to do some promotional work for the MCU overseas. So she was going to have to take a flight soon but I wasn’t sure when. “Tomorrow,” she said with a smile. “Be safe,” I said holding her. “You too my love. I don’t want to be a widow for a very long time,” she said smiling up at me. “You won’t have to worry about that as long as I have a say,” I said with a smile and gave her another kiss. I then heard the spaceship over our heads. “My rides here,” I said with a smile as I picked up my bag and left our bedroom. Chloe looked out the window as she watched as the spaceship flew out of sight.

She thought about everything and both wished that Mao, Hayden, and AJ weren’t having a meeting with her bosses at Marvel. They were thinking about having them join her in a television show or movie to capitalize on the worlds love of there favorite polyamorous married couple. And she was glad that they were for one reason and that what this trip was really about. She took a deep breath and started packing herself. She only had a few hours before she had to be at the airport for her flight later that night.

She had lied to me about when her flight was. And she lied to everyone about where she was going and what she was going to do on this trip. She was going to Japan. She had to meet this Yano Yuuka herself before she could make a judgment call on whether or not she would allow her to date her husband. As she thought about that she started to giggle at herself.

When she was a little girl she had never thought that she would have the type of relationship that she did. But now that she did she didn’t want any woman that didn’t belong there to be anywhere near her family. And that’s what we were, a family. She even daydreamed about the day that one of them would announce that they were pregnant. So she was off to meet Yuuka and she didn’t want them to talk her out of this. So once she was packed she right to the airport leaving a note that she had changed her flight to an early flight because she wanted to get a move on and she was gone.

* * *

Yuuka was waiting nervously for the wife of her boyfriend. She couldn’t stop straightening out her dress or fussing over her hair. She wanted to make a good impression on her. When she talked to Mao after the first date she was happy to find that she was happy that her husband and she had gone on a date in space. But she not met any of my other wives.

“Hello,” Chloe said coldly as she walked up to Yuuka. _Oh, God. Her flight must have been terrible. So if I make a wrong move I’m in trouble._ Yuuka thought seeing this. “Let’s just get down to business,” Chloe said looking at Yuuka angrily. “O-Okay. I am happy that we can finally meet.” Yuuka said looking a little timid now.

“You should be, a bimbo like you. Have you slept with my husband yet?” Chloe asked her bluntly. “Uh,” Yuuka said. She didn’t think that this meeting was going to happen like this. She hoped that Chloe would be in a good mood and would love everything about her. Her fashion sense, her smile, her jokes. But to have her already angry and basically demanding to know if she had had sex with her boyfriend. “You have haven’t you?” Chloe asked upset by this news.

“It was just the one time,” Yuuka admitted. After we finished our meal in space she was so aroused that she had to make love to me. She had never wanted to make love to anyone on the first date. But that date was so memorably good that she had to make love to me. And she never thought that she would ever forget it either. As she was made love to as she watched the Earth rotate beneath her and the view of the stars around her.

“I knew it. Let me guess you told him that you were on the pill so he didn’t have to use a condom. And in the next few weeks, you will give him a call. _‘Oh hi sweetie guess what you’re going to be a father so you better marry me.’_ ” Chloe said in a mocking voice. When she was done she looked at Yuuka with contempt. “I am on the pill but he used a condom,” Yuuka said looking at Chloe desperate to get Chloe back in a good mood.

“Yeah right. When I get home the first thing that I’m going to do is I am going to tell David that he should dump your sorry ass before you pull the whole I’m pregnant baby. Shit.” Chloe said looking at Yuuka. “That’s it. I am in love with your husband. I have never loved anyone as I love him. And I am not going to let you treat me like the only thing that I want from this relationship is fame. I don’t need fame. I am happy with my career and where it is going. I don’t need him or you to get me to where I want to go. And if that is the only thing that you wanted to talk to me about then you wasted your frequent flyer miles. So if you’ll excuse me.” Yuuka said in a huff trying to get up.

Because as soon she turned Chloe grabbed Yuuka’s arm and held on tight. “That is exactly what I wanted to hear,” Chloe said with a smile. “Excuse me?” Yuuka asked confused. “Please sit down,” Chloe said looking at the seat where Yuuka was sitting just a few seconds ago. Yuuka sat down because she wasn’t sure of what was going on.

“First thing I want to say is that I am sorry that I did that to you,” Chloe said looking at Yuuka. “Were you acting just now?” Yuuka asked looking at Chloe. “Yes,” Chloe said smiling at Yuuka. “Why?” Yuuka asked looking at Chloe. “Do you know how many of my _‘friends’_ in Hollywood that have pulled the whole could you set me up with an intergalactic hero just so their careers could take off as ours have?” Chloe asked. “No,” Yuuka said looking at her. “Too many. The ones that haven’t asked are my true friends.” Chloe said with a smile.

“So you wanted to know if I was just dating him for the boost for my career?” Yuuka asked with a smile hoping that she could still make a good expression on this woman. “Yes. And you passed with flying colors.” Chloe said smiling at Yuuka. Yuuka was beyond happy. “You really wanted my approval didn’t you?” Chloe asked almost laughing at how relieved Yuuka looked right now. “Yes,” Yuuka said looking at her. “Well, you have it,” Chloe said laughing.

“I don’t mean to pry but how was it?” Chloe asked looking at her with a smile. “Do you mean the first time we made love?” Yuuka asked. “Yeah. I remember the first time I made love with him. He wanted it to be so important. He told each of us that he wanted the first time he made love to each of us to mean something. So he wanted it to be alone with each girl. He took us someplace that he thought would be the perfect place. With me, he took me to of all things a hospital.” Chloe said smiling. “A hospital?” Yuuka asked

“It’s something that matters to the both of us,” Chloe said with a smile. “How did he get a chance to make love to you with all those people around?” Yuuka asked. “It had been shut down a while before. He bought the building and is now turning it back into a hospital.” Chloe said smiling. “I had heard that he was doing that,” Yuuka said with a smile. “Yeah. He took me to the maternity ward and we made love there. Now that I look back at that day it was the birth of my fantasy of the day that one of us telling him that they are pregnant.” Chloe said smiling and so was Yuuka.

But then Chloe started to look a little uneasy. “What is it?” Yuuka asked. “There is another reason why I wanted to make sure that you weren’t just dating him to get famous,” Chloe said taking a deep breath as she leaned forward. “What’s that?” Yuuka asked. “Right now each of us is going through hell,” Chloe said looking at the sky. “What do you mean?” Yuuka asked trying to be there for the woman that she wanted to like her.

“He is two galaxies away dealing with a civil war. He does that from time to time. The intergalactic governments need him so he goes and helps out.” Chloe said as she started to tear up. “Sometimes it’s dangerous. Very dangerous.” Chloe said to Yuuka. “Each time that he has to go on one of these we worry. We pace. We go out of our minds thinking about all the ways that it could end badly.” Chloe said as she shed a tear. “I don’t think we can go through that while dealing with a bitch that just wants a career boost,” Chloe said.

Yuuka took her hand to try and tell her that she was there for her if she needed it. Chloe smiled at her and patted Yuuka’s hand. “It was in space,” Yuuka said. “Excuse me?” Chloe asked. “We made love in space,” Yuuka said. She was trying to get Chloe’s mind off everything that she was thinking about. Chloe smiled. “What were you doing in space?” Chloe asked smiling.

“He told me that he wanted to make sure that he would ruin it for the next guy that asked me out if things didn’t work out on our first date,” Yuuka said with a smile. “Move fast do we?” Chloe asked with a smile. “No, I don’t normally. David is only the second guy I have ever slept with. My first I made wait two whole years before I let him take my virginity. But the date was so wonderful. He had a table set up on the observation deck of the ship. I saw the stars around us, the Earth slowly rotating beneath us. And he made me laugh so much. I just had to make love to him.” Yuuka said smiling. “That sounds so wonderful,” Chloe said smiling. “It was,” Yuuka said.

After that Yuuka took Chloe on a little tour of Tokyo. They had laughed and had a great time. Then Chloe’s phone went off. “Hey, Mao what’s up?” Chloe asked. “You still with Yuuka?” Mao asked. There was something in her voice that put Chloe on edge. “How did you know I was with Yuuka?” Chloe asked. “You have been followed. Especially after you and she got into a fight in a café in Tokyo.” Mao said. “I just had to see if she was good enough for our husband,” Chloe said. “I know that’s why I didn’t call you as soon as the first reports started to come in,” Mao said but now Chloe knew there was something that was off.

“What is it?” Chloe asked Yuuka who had been listening in on this conversation was now getting worried too. “It’s David,” Mao said and it sounds like she had started crying. “What’s happened to him?” Chloe asked feeling like her world was about to fall apart. “He was attacked during the peace treating,” Mao said. Chloe fell to her knees. “Is he?” Chloe asked as tears started falling at a steady pace.

“He’s alive. But he was rushed to a hospital. They’re sending a ship for us to go and join him. I think he would want all of us there. So get her ready for her first cross galaxy journey.” Mao said. You could tell that she wished that she could be there in person. Yuuka had gone to Chloe’s side and put her arms around her as she started crying. “I will. Could you hold everyone for me?” Chloe asked holding Yuuka. “It’s what I am doing now,” Mao said as she hung up and Chloe started crying on Yuuka’s shoulder.

 


End file.
